A Love Game
by mannequin GF
Summary: "Don't fall in love with me because if you did, I'll leave you. And all of this will be over." It's a love game by Mikan and Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**A LOVE GAME**

***CHAPTER ONE***

**Summary: **"Don't fall in love with me because if you did, I'll leave you. And all of this will be over." It's a love game by Mikan and Natsume.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

"Thank you for touring me around, Hotaru." A brunette said to a short black haired girl. Both are sitting on a chair at a cafeteria and have cups each.

"Don't mention it." said Hotaru, whose eyes are as bored as her face. "So, what do you think of Gakuen Alice?"

It made her think so she can come up with a nice answer. "It's big." And she found the perfect words to say.

Hotaru moaned in discontent. "Idiot. I know it's big. What I mean is, the people. How do you find them?"

"Ah." Mikan said and crossed her legs. "You didn't ask clearly. Hmm. They're nice, but not too nice."

Hotaru shot her a glare. "Can't you give me a real answer?" The raven head said, a bit pissed.

Mikan laughed. "I'm sorry. But how am I supposed to describe the people I met this morning without offending anybody? The girls here are horrible. Didn't you see how they looked at me from head to toe? They're like mentally telling me I have a bad dressing habit."

It's true. When Hotaru is giving Mikan a tour of the famous and prestige Gakuen Alice they met a group of girls, snobbish and stylish girls in precise. Mikan wanted to confront them when they criticize her with their contact lensed eyes with long and thick eyelashes together with a lift of their combed and brushed eyebrows. And when they got passed her, she heard laughs and whispers. If it wasn't for Hotaru, she had gone punched and kicked all of them.

"You can't blame them. When I first saw you, I also feel the same way but didn't reacted like they did. Who would not notice?" Hotaru sighed. "I mean, you should work on your appearance, Mikan. Come on, you're eighteen."

"Just now you sounded like my mother, Hotaru." Mikan teased, not even minding what her best friend told. "But still. They could've not minded me, you know."

Hotaru took her cup of cold lemon tea and sipped from it before speaking. "Then never mind it." she said. "But this Academy doesn't only have them as crowd. There are still other kinds of people around."

"Yeah, like those nerds and dorks from the library?" She snickered. "Really, they are almost living their lives on the stuck on books."

"It's like you're saying I belong to those nerds and dork since my head is always stuck on books." Hotaru said with a flat tone.

Mikan eyed her seriously. "Hotaru, believe it or not, you don't look like a nerd or a dork for me." She took her cup too and sipped all of the liquid inside. "Simply because you don't wear glasses or braids. If I were to ask, you look more mature than me."

Hotaru smirked. "That is because I really am." With that, they share a laugh and were interrupted by Hotaru's ringing cell phone. She got the phone from her uniform's pocket and look who's calling from its screen. "Gotta pick this up." She told Mikan and left her in the table.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

The brunette's been waiting for some minutes but Hotaru isn't still done with the phone call. Feeling bored, she decided to take a walk around.

She watched the red leaves falling from autumn trees like maple. Mikan enjoyed the surroundings as she walked farther and farther from the cafeteria that she didn't noticed she is now walking towards a forest. It was very quiet that she just wanted to close her eyes and savor the delicious and fresh wind that passes through her.

"Ugh."

A sudden and weird noise interrupted her peace. She looked around from the bushes and trunks and waited for another sound that didn't came. But, as she walked more, the sound was heard again. And it seems to be getting louder as she took steps on the direction of North.

"What's that sound?" she asked herself and felt curious so instead of backing out, she bravely searched for the unknown sound.

She was sure of it. There were someone from behind those bushes. She slowly walked closer and parted the bushes in a surprising way. Her eyes slightly widen as she saw two people, in different sexes in exact, kissing each other demandingly.

"Aha!"

Both swiftly separated from each other when they saw her. She looked at them with a smirk and amusement on her eyes. She even crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned on a tree trunk beside her.

"Why did you stopped?" she said naughtily.

The girl has nice looks. She is fair and smooth skinned. Her eyes lowered to her skirt which is unbuttoned and slightly unzipped. And the girl seemed to notice she was looking at her skirt so she zipped it quickly and buttoned it. Nervousness is obvious in her face.

"Hn." The guy moaned and stood straight as he let the girl he is kissing just a minute ago. He raked his raven hair with his fingers and faced her. He looked damn frustrated. Seems like he hadn't got enough with the miracle he is doing with the pretty girl.

And she being Mikan, she thought of having some fun with him. "Why, nice place you got here. No one could really saw you harassing a girl."

"And you saw us." The guy muttered. He had a very cold and deep voice that could send shivers in one's spine. And what surprised the eighteen year old brunette is that he doesn't sound too nervous. Usually, when someone is caught doing these kinds of things were stuttering and can't talk straight. But this guy, he's composed and still proud.

"Look, I am a transferee. I'm just new here so that's why I'm here. I'm lost. Could you tell me where's the discipline office of this Academy?" Mikan still wanted to play with him. If the discipline office found out a scenario like this, she was sure they'll get punished. And that can be a weapon to frighten the raven beast.

But to her dismay, he just snickered. "The discipline office is west from here. Do what you want to do, ugly girl."

Mikan's eyes grew big as she can't believe what he just said. With that, she didn't want to lose. So she continued her game. "Aren't you afraid on what the school might do to you? As I know, harassments, whether physical, mental and social are strictly prohibited in this school. And if I'm right, those had their rightful punishments." She really doesn't care, she just wanted to scare him.

"I didn't harassed her. She wanted it. So, in conclusion, it is not a harassment." But then he shrugged. "You know what, like I said, do whatever you wanted to do. I don't care." After saying that, he reached for his wallet and took out some bills and handed it to her.

"What's this? Are you paying my silence?" She chuckled. "So, after all, you are scared of being found out." She returned the bills to him in a forceful manner but the guy just took her hand and gripped it.

"I'm not paying you, idiot." he muttered. "I believe you need these." He handed her the bills again and make sure it will not fall from her hand. "Go tell what I did to the discipline office and after that go buy your clothes. You might not have money for buying one so I'm treating you for it."

It took Mikan to absorb his statement and when she did, it was too late. He's gone. She cannot punch him for saying that to her. In truth, she was insulted. And she was hurt. That guy, she swear he will pay. She will make her sorry and take back his words.

"I don't need your money!" Mikan yelled with the direction the guy went and clenched her fists with the bill. She was about to tear them when she have thought of a nice idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

"I'm sorry. I just enjoyed walking around and I forgot the time." Mikan scratched the back of her head as she tried to apologize to Hotaru for going missing earlier. And with that accident, they both got late for the first class of their first day.

Hotaru is an old student in Gakuen Alice and Mikan is a transferee. The latter used to study in Paris since her mother works there. She had no father because he died when she was still a kid. And that urged her mother to work abroad to forget the memories of her deceased father. But because twelve years already passed, Yuka decided to go home and stay in Japan. Hotaru and Mikan are childhood best friends and the brunette wanted to go to her school so here she is now, finally an official Gakuen Alice student.

"You're really an idiot, Mikan." it was the only thing Hotaru said. After all, what was done is done.

They decided to go to the cafeteria again to have some snack and she accidentally remembered the bills she got from the arrogant guy. She reached for it and flattened it. It's still a big amount and she can't just throw it.

Thinking of that raven head guy, an idea came to her mind. What is she didn't came and interrupted them? _Couldn't it that they…No. They couldn't possibly have sex there._ She cringed at the thought.

"Tch. Let them."

That voice caught Mikan's attention. If she is right, that voice is similar to that guy's. She cannot be mistaken. She was sure it was his voice. The same cold and deep voice from the guy earlier. She looked around the cafeteria and gladly found the guy she is expecting to see. And she was correct, it was him.

The raven head probably didn't notice her presence because he is busy talking to his friends. She placed a playful smirk on her face as she dragged Hotaru to the counter.

"Hungry again? What a pig." Hotaru teased but that didn't poked Mikan.

When she got to the counter, she ordered the most expensive drink that they have. "Give me the biggest size." Not long enough, she was given a very large cup of drink with smoothie inside. She peeked into it and smirked. It is freezing in ice. "Perfect." She handed the bill to the counter, of course using the money from the guy, and had some change.

"How are you going to finish that?" Hotaru asked, but face still stoic and flat. It was like a statement rather than a question.

"You'll see. This'll empty in no time." Hotaru knew Mikan is up to something. And seeing her glaring amber eyes combined with that playful smirk, she knows it was no good. "Wait here." Mikan said.

Hotaru just watched Mikan left with the big cup of cold drink. And when she is directing to some group of men, Hotaru had her eyes widen slightly as she tried to stop Mikan by calling her name. Hotaru's tone is still flat, no matter what happens which she already knew, her tone is still as flat as a flat tire.

"Hi." The brunette greeted the group of boys but her eyes were pinned to the raven head guy.

He looked up and saw her. "Oh, it's you. Have you brought…."

"Woah! Natsume!" A guy from the group shouted. It caught the attention of the whole cafeteria and all was now looking at them.

_So, you're name is Natsume._

Slowly, the freezing smoothie flowed from his unruly hair until it stained his uniform. It has a milky and fruity smell that can be sniffed by his group and especially him. He remained calm and didn't move as she continued to pour the very big cup's content on his head. She didn't stop until the last drop.

"Hn. That deserves an arrogant jerk like you." Mikan said with satisfaction as she placed the empty cup on the table and reached for her pocket. "Your change, Natsume." With that, she turned her back and dragged the disbelieving Hotaru out from the cafeteria.

"Woah, that was smooth." Koko said, a guy from Natsume's group.

Natsume closed his eyes and reached for a handkerchief. He wiped the entire sticky beverage from his head and his face up to his uniform. And when his face cleared up, he opened his eyes and showed a deathly glare. His group can't help but shut their mouths up or else, they'll receive Natsume's wrath.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

"What were you thinking, idiot!" Hotaru kept scolding her by the time they got out from the cafeteria.

"I just did something that jerk deserves." Mikan defended as she stopped walking.

"You're really an idiot, Mikan. Of all people, why him?"

Mikan halted. She was intrigued with Hotaru's sentence. She gave her a questioning and puzzled look, "What do you mean why him?"

Hotaru sighed. "You don't know who he is, aren't you?"

Mikan shook.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga, the son of the owner of this Academy. And with what you did earlier, expect to be expelled from this school."

"So?" Mikan barked and then she sighed, placing her hands on her small waist. "Look, Hotaru. I did that to get revenge for what he did to me. And it's not me who's at fault. It's him. You know me, I won't do anything bad to someone if they didn't do anything to me."

"I know that." Hotaru replied with a calm voice. "But, Hyuuga can be the most dangerous person in this Academy. You just put yourself in trouble."

"Like I care. And besides, if this school is fair, I don't have anything to worry about. If they expel me from this school, I swear I'll get back to them. I'll spread that people here are unfair and injustice. Tch. I can handle myself so stop worrying for me." she rolled her eyes and continued to walk after Hotaru stopped her. The raven head just glared at her back then shrugged and afterwards, followed her.

Mikan studied Karate and graduated as a brown belter. She is strong enough to handle herself. Mikan has a strong personality and is strong as a whole. She does whatever she wanted when she thought of it. When her father died, she promised herself that she will grow up strong so she could protect her mother, Yuka. And that promise didn't falter. She is exactly who she wanted herself to be. An independent, responsible, reliable and a free spirited person. She won't let a mere Hyuuga to ruin her college life. She wanted to graduate properly and if possible, ahead of time. She promised in front of her father's grave that she will graduate will flying colors, that she will become a successful photographer someday.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Dear readers;

Sorry. I really can't help myself. I said I will finish Phantom Princess before I make or publish another story! And here I am, serving you a new one. Forgive me for not keeping my words. It's just that I wanted this to be written as soon as possible before the idea pop disappear.

And because here it is, chapter's one's done. SO please just read and review. Ugh, tell me if it's fine so I could know if I'll continue this. Kay? Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. I need to know if this should be continued. :):)

-much love, mannequin GF


	2. Chapter 2

**A LOVE GAME**

***CHAPTER TWO***

**Summary: **"Don't fall in love with me because if you did, I'll leave you. And all of this will be over." It's a love game by Mikan and Natsume.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

"Hey, Natsume? What's up?"

Ruka patted his best friend for a few times and then he sat beside him. Both of them sit on a bench and on their back lies the wide soccer field. Koko enjoys watching the game together with Tsubasa while they sit on the table just beside the bench. The four of them are the most popular boy group in the Academy and were the sons of different wealthy family. Almost everybody knows who they are, and no one dares to mess with them because they'll only regret…or so.

"You weren't watching the game." Ruka said.

Tsubasa diverted his attention to Natsume and turned to him. "What are you thinking, Bro?" Koko also turned around and joined to the conversation. "Let me guess. You were thinking about that cool chic that poured a milk shake on you yesterday, am I right?" The blonde said.

"It's not milk shake you idiot. It was a fruit shake." Natsume shot.

"Whatever. It's still a shake." Koko shot back.

"Guess our friend finally found someone his level." Tsubasa teased as he laughed and further joined by Koko. Natsume just ignored his two idiotic friends.

"What cool are you saying, Koko?" Tsubasa said in disbelief. "She's hot! Come to think of it. Nobody did something like that to Natsume before. It was a miracle."

"Natsume's destroyed. He'll get disrespected now." Ruka teased.

"Yeah. You're still the trending topic here in the campus. The whole Academy's laughing at you." Tsubasa said. Their laughter continued and it annoyed the silent raven head.

"Shut up before I'll burry your head on this ground."

The two quickly shut their mouths and turned to the soccer field again. Natsume just rolled his eyes and is thinking how did he become friends with idiots.

"What are you really thinking, Natsume?" Ruka consulted. After the incident, Natsume became extra quiet. And the blonde knew the cause of his acts is because of that girl.

"I'm thinking of a way to get my revenge." He said with gritted teeth.

"So you really do think of her!" Koko and Tsubasa exclaimed in unison. The navy blue haired Tsubasa ruffled the black unruly hair of Natsume and laughed. "You like her, don't you?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said I'm thinking a way on how to get revenge on her. I didn't even say the word **like**, fool." Natsume scolded.

"Whatever. It's crystal clear. You're attracted to her." Koko flinched when Natsume tried to spank him on the head. "Hey! Not with the hair!"

"I'm not fooling around here, kay? I need to put up a plan to teach her a lesson." Natsume said. "And I need you guys to help me think of it."

Koko, Ruka and Tsubasa looked naughtily at each other as playful grins became visible on their faces. "I think we knew just the right thing." The three pulled Natsume nearer to them as they explained to him the great plan. It didn't took them long before Natsume spanked their heads and sent them screeching in pain.

"Are you crazy!?" He yelled. "That will never work!"

"But how will you know it will not work if you don't try?!" Ruka shouted while fondling his head.

"She's not the type of girl that would fall for that stupid plan." The raven head said. "Have you forgotten she's not attracted to me?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Stupid Tsubasa! That plan will only work on those girls he harasses!" Koko scolded the puzzled Tsubasa. "Why me, you fool? You thought of that plan!" Tsubasa shot back and they began to argue. This scene is not new since Tsubasa and Koko always argue with things, even the slightest matters.

"That's why we made that plan! Because we know that she hates you and not attracted to you, we will make her the opposite and then we'll execute the plan!" Ruka tched. "You're all so stupid."

"Yeah! Yeah! You should thank me for thinking of such a genius plan!" Koko praised but Tsubasa frowned. "What are you talking about, stupid Koko?! You told me I made the plan and now you are owning it!" And once again, the two idiots argue.

"Then you have to help in making her like me." Natsume said to Ruka with narrowed eyes.

"You can count on us."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Mikan feels quite bored for the first class of the day. The subject primarily doesn't have to do with photography but needed to be taken because it was included in the course syllabus. It was her fault why she still hasn't finished those unrelated subjects because she skipped taking them from France. Because she believes she does not need to learn those kinds of things. Yes, Mikan and her beliefs.

"Class Dismissed." A nearly bald professor said.

Right after he said that, Mikan hooked her bag on her shoulder and left the room. It's really boring when you don't have anyone to talk to. Hotaru is not in the same class as hers because she takes a different course, it's engineering focused on science and technology.

Mikan frowned while walking towards the parking area. Even she is still far from him, she knew that face and that aura. That pitch black hair and those rare deadly crimson flaring eyes. There's only one in the Academy who owns those eyes, it was Natsume Hyuuga. If Mikan has someone who she really don't want to see for the day and for the rest of the remaining days, it was him.

"Nice car you have here." Natsume said with his calm and cold voice while the brunette continued walking towards her BMW. "So I see you really don't need the money I gave you. Having this kind of car must've cost you a lot." He said while caressing it's hood with his own bare hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks. And because it's so nice, you can't help but touch it, right?" she barked with a taunting tone.

"Yes, Mikan Yukihira." A playful smirk let out from his face as he stood from the hood of her BMW car and jumped right in front of her with hands on his jacket's pockets.

Her eyebrow lifted up when he mentioned her full name. She didn't even mention her name to him, but she wasn't that surprised since he is Natsume Hyuuga. She expected him to know these things since he is powerful in this school and asking one of her classmates is just a piece of cake.

"So, should I be surprised that you already knew my name?" Mikan shot, her hands slowly positioning to her waist. "Don't worry cause I already know who you are, too. You're Natsume Hyuuga, aren't you?"

He tched. "Of course you knew who I am. Everybody knows so it isn't so surprising."

"But for a mere transferee like me, who just came here recently, it's really surprising you knew my name." Mikan smirked. "So, I see you gave efforts to know my identity, huh? But sad to say, I didn't make a move and don't really care who…you…are." She said. Natsume started to feel pissed as his eyes grew narrow. And Mikan can't help but feel flattered to herself for her success. She walked pass by him while saying, "So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

"Wait." Natsume muttered.

It made Mikan halt. "What?"

"Aren't you asking me why I am here?"

"Is that even importa…"

Both of them were startled when they heard a loud screech coming from a near place. Mikan and Natsume both looked worried as they tracked where the voice is coming from. Based on the sound, it's obvious that someone's in danger.

"Hey, over here!" Natsume told Mikan when he arrived on a warehouse just near the parking area. Mikan have forgotten the fact that they're enemies for a minute. As they peek into the small hole in the bricked wall, Mikan and Natsume saw bullies and a pale and thin student.

Believing this should be stooped as soon as possible, the brunette had her teeth gritted. "That fool!" Mikan shouted as she clenched her fists. "I'm gonna go in there and beat those bullies to death." She aimed to take a step but the raven head Natsume grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing, idiot? You're just going to involve yourself in the trouble."

Mikan was disbelieving. "Why you! I can't believe you're a coward! Look, if you can't mingle with those guys because you're scared and don't care for the poor kid, well I am not and I do. So let go of me or you're going to get beaten instead." Natsume freed her arm. "I'll teach that bitch a lesson he will never forget."

Tsubasa slapped his forehead. "I can't believe our first move is ruined!"

"Let's face it. Natsume really can't handle that woman." Ruka said, standing up from hiding on the bushes and ran towards his raven haired best friend. Koko and Tsubasa followed immediately.

"What did just happened, Natsume?" Koko asked. "You're the one supposed to go there and do your heroic act! What's the use of hiring Mochiage and that thin guy?!"

Natsume grabbed Koko's collar and gave him a tiger face. "Why don't you replace my situation so you can see how stubborn she is?!" Ruka and Tsubasa separated the two and told them to lower their voice and calm down. Natsume sighed. "I told you this plan ain't going to work."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" The four lads heard a voice and then saw the thin guy they hired to complete the act of bullying running away. The plan was suppose to show Mikan that Natsume can be good and can do heroic acts too. In this way, the brunette can change her views about the abusive, arrogant and molester Natsume she met. And when that happens, the four of them will continue putting up acts until Mikan will finally fall for him. But sad to admit, they failed.

After that, their eyes were pinned to the brunette who's approaching them with a big smirk plastered on her face while dusting her hands.

"What did you do?" Natsume asked, puzzled but still stoic.

"Huh. It was chicken." She said and stopped right in front of the group. "Like I said, I taught that bitch a lesson he will never forget." And then she noticed that the guy he left alone is not alone now. He scanned each of their faces and realized they were the lads with Natsume on the cafeteria. "You brought company? Nah, you have nothing to worry about. I already finished him and it was over. Now if you would all excuse me." She said and left.

The group had nothing to say and if they would not just look stupid, all of them would have all their jaws dropped. When Mikan is no longer out of sight, Koko scurried to the warehouse to check on Mochiage. Not soon enough, the three followed him inside.

"Oh shit!" Koko muttered as he saw the black eyed and beaten Mochiage. He ran towards him and talked to him. As for Tsubasa and Ruka, they were eye widened while Natsume just gritted his teeth. "What happened?!"

Mochiage tried to explain how things went but after he finished his first sentence, he already fainted. "That woman is a monster." Was all poor Mochiage said. Now, the lads are having a problem on how will they bring him to the clinic and explain how he got this injured.

Koko had nothing to do but to slap his forehead.

"This is all your fault, Koko! You thought of this plan!" Tsubasa scolded.

The blonde got mad with what he said and barked at him, "Why me, you idiot?! You were the one who planned all of this!"

Ruka got his veins popped and got Koko and Tsubasa's collars and then bumped their heads on each other. "Will you stop it?! It's not helping! We all agreed to this and it's our entire fault. What we need to do is to think how we will overcome our problem with Mochiage!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ruka's right. I'm sorry, Koko." Tsubasa apologized.

"Ugh. I'm sorry too." Koko said.

"Good. What do we do now?" Ruka asked the three of them while Koko stayed beside the unconscious Mochiage. And when Koko, Ruka and Tsubasa's ideas on mind met, they made a big grin and looked at the silent raven head.

"What?" Natsume asked, kind of knowing what they are thinking. "No. No, certainly not. Not again."

And the three remained staring at him with convincing eyes. Natsume had nothing to say but sighed. "This will be the last time!"

And with Natsume's permission, they carried Mochiage on his car and drove to Natsume's condominium. It's not their first time to experience this kind of situation. When they were in high school, they also had the same scenario. It's not Mochiage, though. But they also got the guy beaten and because it was only Natsume who had a condominium, they brought the beaten guy there until he was cured.

It's not easy. And Natsume hates it because he was the most disturbed. They can't just leave Mochiage looking like that, they'll just put themselves into a bigger trouble. Since they are the ones who hired him, he could point them to the Academy and the Hyuuga family will be aware of this. Being the eldest son of the Hyuugas, Natsume has to face heavy consequences. And because he was Natsume, he knew he couldn't take those consequences. His credit card and his car will be pulled off, his gadgets will also be confiscated and worst of all, the students of the Academy will know this and will ruin his reputation.

And with that, he should keep Mochiage in his condo and wait until he gets well. He will pay his hospital bills and the doctor he will hire to cure the lad. The four of them will also make alibis for Mochiage's family not to get worried. They will just say they have a group project and have to sleep over. And worst of all, especially for Natsume, he had to keep him to his condo and this matter disturbs him a lot since he doesn't like other people inside his precious building. Privacy is a big word for the raven haired crimson eyed Natsume.

* * *

Dear readers;

This is the last chapter I've finished. And it will take a long time before I update. After all, I really do update late.

Uhm, about the matter if I will continue this story, please tell me in a for of review. I like to know if you liked it or not. And please, no flames:) Thank you.

-mannequin GF


End file.
